


Another Lifetime~Tuneless Saga~

by Kagetsu_Ying9



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagetsu_Ying9/pseuds/Kagetsu_Ying9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Happy endings are just stories that haven’t finished yet.”<br/>However, is there such a thing as ending for immortals? After the devastation of The Fourth Shinobi World War, everything he had come to know ended. Ways of Nin was declared too dangerous and with little survivors, it soon died out. However, among the rubble and corpse on the field of blood, Naruto survived. Having semi-merged with the immortal Nine-Tailed, Naruto gained power to end the war, but also the curse of immortality. Unable to follow after his comrades, Naruto traveled the world with Kyuubi for centuries only to find that wishes do come true, Reincarnation of one after another. Perhaps this time, he can truly hold onto his love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

Another Lifetime ~Tuneless Saga~

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All songs do not belong to me either.

XXX

Preface:

 

Time, it is a word that had lost its meaning to me…

Truth be told, all these years of wondering in countless countries is taking effect.

How long has it been? Centuries perhaps?

Yes, perhaps it has…

Another turn of the new century, human, only mortals can call it that, I can no longer feel the happiness of new dawn let alone new age.

…I cannot feel anything anymore.

I want to feel…

 


	2. Entrance Night Ceremony

Another Lifetime ~Tuneless Saga~

Chapter One: Entrance Night Ceremony

 

Glass clinking, whisper of chatting fills the large room like murmuring. With thick and tall marble columns, the high ceiling looks almost unreachable. Sophistication is one way to describe this grand ballroom with champagne silk curtains, however, boring is another adjective someone else had in mind.

The current ‘someone else’ is a medium built male wearing a suit just like every other in this party. However, on this masked blonde, who looks to be still in the stage between man and teen, the suit does not seem to bind and dominate him. In fact, the suit only seems to further enhance the mysterious aura that surrounds him. Perhaps it is the loss of bow tie, neck tie, or just the plan fact of few loose buttons that just happen to be unbuttoned along with the unfastened jacket, the half masked male only needed to smirked ever so slightly and air of wilderness of an untamed animal spread in tidal waves from him.

The blonde had declined five invitations to dancing so far, but shy glances told him that they haven’t giving up yet.

“Damn it, what’s taking her so long!” mutters the blonde as impatience and suppressed anxiety balancing in his words.

All of a sudden, the light chatting dramatically cut silent as gasps and harsh whispers took force. ‘Finally!’ Thought the blonde.

The blonde was currently leaning against one of the columns supporting the room near the stage directly opposite of the main entrance. From where he is standing, the young man can see the people part like red sea as a single entity emerges.

The entity is a woman wearing scarlet silk dress. From the way she walks in the matching high heel, most would describe her as a ‘creature of extraordinary grace.’

‘ _More like the fox that only…._ ’ Before the thought were completed, the graceful creature has glided almost halfway through the room. Knowing that personal time was over, long strides took the blonde toward the stage and left the thought unfinished.

The grand ballroom is painted in canary cream, which under the chandeliers reflect of gold along with the champagne curtains. As if to offset the color, the simple stage was nothing more than a raised platform that of cold, icy silver metal with a gigantic silver globe in the center back.

 

The floor dragging silk had a daring opening on the left side that reaches all the way to the upper thigh that shows the creamy skin with long confident strides.

The blonde, Naruto Uzumaki, knew it was time and with confidents on par with the red haired woman, he walk to the back of the stage.

The woman in scarlet dress, Youko Kage, who is the reason most men in the room are feeling hot and bothered, is the hostess of this party.  _Why are the male populations having a hard time keeping themselves composed? Simple._

First, the woman has a curvaceous body any woman would kill for. With large mounds of soft round flesh bouncing in the front in tune with her long strides and that hip swaying sensually behind with just the right distance, not too much to appear overdone; the woman was a living, walking temptress. Her face, a flawless swan egg shape with two thin strands of hair to emphasis that sharp chin. Although most features on what must be the most beautiful face of the world is covered behind feathery mask, the eyes shine through. Her almond shape eyes wrapped in thick eyeliner and with the accent of the long, long eyelashes, the usual honey hazel gems had been made into molten gold glisten with honey glow. Piercing, seducing, teasing, the pair of eyes alone speak of many heartbreaks men suffer under them. Under the mask is a pair of temptation. Simple lips would not do this beauty justice. The lips are toned up with fiery red, but with the shine of the lip-gloss, it looks to be freshly painted juicy piece of seduction just begging to be kissed. The long red hair was tied in high ponytail with only a simple maroon color rose with specks of yellow diamond to decorate. Upon closer observation, it would appear that the long silky hair has darker color than the dress, a shade that can only be describe as blood red.

A quick scan of the room told her that the Valentino red dress she wore of is possibly one of the few best decisions she ever made. It fitted her like second skin and the occasion show of legs had men drooling saliva pools like the dogs they are. Yes, she had outdone herself once again this year. The argument to have massive slit reaching up to her hip was clearly a win-win decision, after all it allowed her to walk much easier and showing off her toned legs is only an added bonus. ‘ _Maybe I should set a tradition of wearing only their dress, after all, only their color and design fits me_.’ Almost giddy-ly, the young President made a mental note on her dress code.

With pride and maybe a wee-bit too much of a touch of vanity, she walked behind the grand stage made just for her.

While the chatting return to the room with twice the force, the blonde helps Youko onto the large globe.

A sly smirk was the only warning before Youko pluck off the mask and shown the world her ethereal beauty. The mask flew somewhere off the stage where none cared, all the attention the audience was looking at was this sculptured face of almond shape eyes deepened by the smoky gray and purple eyes shadow and large bloody red lips.

She, Youko Kage, is the President of the school of which this party is cerebrating on, the Fall Entrance Ceremony of Luna et Sole University.

 

Comfortably she lies down facing the audience as Naruto walks toward the orchestras whom had long since stop playing and the case he had settling down to pull out a violin.

Unlike others in the back, Naruto choose to stands near the front of the stage. Gently, the violin settled on the join neck and shoulder. A silent nod toward the orchestra was the only warning before music once again floods the room. This time, however, no once spoke. Leisurely and sensually with the grace of cat, Youko Kage opened her bloodied lips and starts to sing.

_I know how to hurt_

_I know how to heal_

_I know what to show_

_And what to conceal_

_I know when to talk_

_And I know when to touch_

_No one ever died from wanting too much_

_The world is not enough_

_But it is such a perfect place to start, my love_

_And if you're strong enough_

_Together we can take the world apart, my love_

_People like us_

_Know how to survive_

_There's no point in living_

_If you can't feel the life_

_We know when to kiss_

_And we know when to kill_

_If we can't have it all_

_Then nobody will_

_The world is not enough_

_But it is such a perfect place to start, my love_

_And if you're strong enough_

_Together we can take the world apart, my love_

_I feel safe_

_I feel scared_

_I feel ready_

_And yet unprepared_

_The world is not enough_

_But it is such a perfect place to start, my love_

_And if you're strong enough_

_Together we can take the world apart, my love_

_The world is not enough_

_The world is not enough_

_No, nowhere near enough,_

_The world is not enough_

Speechless is the scene. Deep, deep and almost husky, but not smoky voice resonated the room. The hot, unhidden emotions laced each word flawlessly. The lights reflection of the icy cold silver stage warm up the moment Youko started to sing. Her marble pale skin glowed warmly with her hair and dress. The effect was instant, the stage warmed up to her presence as raw sensuality radiated off from her. Near the end of the song, Youko gracefully flow down to the stage from her seat on the globe.

People gather soundlessly to the grand stage; whither for the passionate Aphrodite singing or for the silent but equally glowing yet masked Mars majestically playing the violin, it was hard to tell.

At the end with no bomb exploding surprisingly, Youko elegantly walked up to Naruto and the duo took bow with perfect sync.

Some members of the audience didn’t come back to reality from the dream the two on stage had weave until others’ clapping brought them back to life.

The goddess left stage first to engage in conversation with audiences, Naruto took his time in gently placing the fragile instrument back to protection.

A quick scan of the room from the raised platform brought out an exhausting sigh. This particular ceremony was special to Naruto. It is the first impression he had been planning years ago. However, almost all but a certain teen in the audience is missing. Not wanting any unneeded confrontation, Naruto slipped out the party like a true shinobi, silently.

Large glass French doors reach out to the spacious balcony surrounding the room. Through them, any eye can see the endless of greens that are centauries old, but tonight under the cloak of Nyx, who has dawned early leaving only flickering stars and the glowing moon to shine, the forest hides.

There was no one on the balcony yet for the night is still young. Cool breeze of thick autumn forest calm the restless soul. A weak clicking signifies opening of the doors and the raw scent of animalistic scent told him exactly who it was that just walked through the doors.

“You left the party early, I thought you like attention?” came the casual question.

“Heh, like you don’t know how much I hate dealing with persistent man with stingy hands.” Was the voice of the goddess, a deep but soothing sound “They all want, but don’t like to give.”

“Just increase your pheromone and they will follow you like dogs.” Came the nonchalant suggestion.

“I know, but since the I over did it last time, I don’t think it’s good idea anymore.”

A sneer,  _it was funny the last time you did it_.

“Naru-chan, do you not like this?”

“Huh?”

“Was it a bad idea? They are here, aren’t they? Everything you been waiting for, what you been planning for? Are you regretting? Do you…”

“Youko, breath,” “Calm down, I am fine. I am just overwhelmed... everything is going so right, following the plan so perfectly that it scares me. It makes me scare things are going go wrong, very wrong.”

 

Silence

 

“He isn’t here.”

“No, no he isn’t,” ‘ _But then again, we know that_.’

“Well, I am going to go back to the war zone, and you need to get in there too. Everything we have worked for past centuries had been good so far; the fruit is going to ripe soon. Remember to savor it.”

“Of course, Kyuubi”

 

Kyuubi no Youko, the Nine-tailed Fox, the immortal guardian in disguise who had been traveling with the young immortal for a few centuries prior turn to look at Naruto again. The young immortal is calm but not cold, the numbering emotionless marionette that he had become was gone. The gentle smile brighter than sun is finally back, hopefully, it will stay on this time.

 

The door opens again as music and joyous chattering came to invite, the door remains open even as the goddess gone back in.  _Always the sly one…_

Light stretch and few popping of bones back in place and Naruto was ready. Deep breath as the long fingers reaches for the exquisitely carved door handle and another deep sigh as he turn to look at the night.

_Will I be alright? I will succeed. Won’t I? I won’t be left behind this time._

Before the body even cross the door, a youthful but masculine hand reach out and grab Naruto. “There you are!” Automatic reaction to tear away halted hastily.

“Lee!?”

 

XXX

AN: The singing scene in this chapter is a recreation of the music/promotional video of  _The World is not Enough_  by Garbage.

“Creature of extraordinary grace” ~ Serenity

Youko (陽子) =“sun” and “child”, but it is homophone for “fox”

Kage=“shadow”


End file.
